First Step Into A Larger World
by raisingirl02
Summary: Six year-old Obi-Wan's first day at school.


Title: "First Step into a Larger World" (1/1) 

Author: Melissa Lee 

Date: 4-4-00 

Rating: G 

Feedback: Muchly appreciated and sought after... 

Royal_Starship@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are bantha fodder. We all know who 

Star Wars does and does not belong to. How could I 

force people to pay me for writing fanfic!? 

Author's Notes: Yes, the title is from old Obi-Wan in "Star 

Wars IV: A New Hope." After three different titles, this 

one definitely took the ryshcate. 

Timeframe: Approximately twenty years before Episode I. 

Summary: Six-year-old Obi-Wan's first day of school. 

¤-~-¤-~-¤-~-¤-~-¤ 

Cal'sera strode down the central corridor of the Jedi 

Temple's fourth floor, her deep-set maroon eyes taking in 

familiar environment. Streaming Coruscant morning light fil- 

tered in through the rooms on the building's west side, and 

coupled with the excited chatter of six- and seven-year-olds, 

created the ideal morning for a Jedi child's first day of 

classes. 

Once they reached their seventh birthday, and in few 

cases before, kids that were chosen for their sensitivity 

to the Force would begin attending several daily classes 

that would help them in their lives as Jedi Knights. At this 

age, children could begin learning concepts more complex than 

the role of the Jedi and the definition of the entity that 

held the universe in place. Judgement and mediation skills 

were worked upon, as well as the enhancement of one's grasp of 

the sensitive tool, and how to control their actions and para- 

llel them to the will of the Force. 

It was an important day. 

Holding a tiny datapad out ahead of her as she walked, 

Cal'sera read the instructions again. The Jedi student, nearly 

twelve years old, was to act as the guide to one of the many 

six- or seven-year-olds about to begin his or her schooling at 

the Temple. Cal'sera felt priveleged that the Jedi Masters had 

chosen her to help this particular little boy. Supposedly, the 

Council believed he had an extremely promising future. Thus, 

the importance of his training. 

While Cal'sera knew she was not immensely skilled at the 

use of the Force, many of the resident Knights had agreed that 

her friendly face would be welcomed and trusted by the boy. 

The fact that Cal'sera might not be chosen to become someone's 

Padawan learner did not deter her usually pleasant mood; her 

talents ran along the lines of curing the sick and injured, 

and she strongly believed healing was the path chosen for her 

by the Force. 

For now, she had to find this little boy. 

She entered the chamber at the end of the hall 

cautiously, taking in the children reciting the Jedi Code to 

each other proudly or working on various long-term projects 

in groups. Cal'sera fondly remembered her first essay explain- 

ing the meaning and purpose of the Code; many of the kids pre- 

sent appeared to be bouncing several of their ideas off each 

other as they scribbled down notes. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she called out, smiling expectantly 

at the kids who turned around at the voice. One boy turned 

from his lone position at the huge floor-to-ceiling viewport 

and approached, inquisition evident in his blue, almost green 

eyes. 

Cal'sera knelt down in front of him and tucked a long 

lock of shimmering auburn hair behind her ear. "Are you Obi- 

Wan?" she asked him quietly, though most of the other kids 

had already resumed activities. 

The boy nodded vigorously, reminding Cal'sera that he 

was only six, though she had glimpsed an old, intelligent 

soul in his eyes and sense. "Yes, I am," he replied decisive- 

ly, in cultured tones rare for a six-year-old. 

"My name is Cal'sera, Obi-Wan." She smiled and gave him 

an abbreviated bow of her head. "I've come to bring you to 

your classes today. Are you ready?" 

He looked unsure for a moment, thinking, then spoke. 

"Master Yoda once said, 'Our own counsel will we keep on who 

is ready,'" he intoned, pressing his lips together grimly. 

Arcing an eyebrow, Cal'sera asked, "Now when did you 

hear him say that?" 

"When Bruck Chun said he was ready to face the Trials." 

Cal'sera laughed at this. "And how old is Bruck?" 

"Six." 

"I don't think you, or Bruck, have to worry about the 

Trials yet, Obi-Wan," she assured him, smiling broadly. "These 

are just Temple classes. Everybody has to begin them by the 

time they are seven years old. Maybe one day you will become 

a Padawan,  you'll have to deal with the Trials. But 

that will all be many years from now." 

"I understand, Master," said Obi-Wan, in a rather rev- 

erent manner that Cal'sera found adorable. 

Laughing lightly again, Cal'sera shook her head, amused. 

"Please address me by my first name, Obi-Wan," she told him. 

"I'm only a student of the Temple, same as you." She poked him 

gently in the belly, prompting a cautious giggle. 

"I think I may be ready, Cal'sera," he informed slowly, 

adjusting his light brown Jedi robe and the shoulder bag ac- 

ross his back. 

Cal'sera stood up and gave the little boy one more eval- 

uative gaze. The Jedi Masters weren't kidding when they said 

Jedi were to have the most serious mind. She glanced back into 

the room, expecting Obi-Wan to wave farewell to his comrades, 

but he did not. Instead, he slipped his soft, diminuitive hand 

through hers and began down the corridor with his guide. 

"So," began Cal'sera after a few moments, "do you know 

what your first class of the day is?" 

He nodded. "Yes. I have Hyperspatial and Astro Naviga- 

tion with Master Nar-Cle... Nar-Cle..." Obi-Wan frowned, 

struggling with the Duro Master's name. 

"Master Nar-Clesia?" suggested Cal'sera, pronouncing the 

"s" as if it were a "j". 

"That's it," he agreed. "Nar-Clesia." 

"Did you remember to bring your datapad?" the older 

Temple student inquired. "You're definitely going to need it 

in  class." 

"Umm..." His brows knitted together in concentration, 

and he ran a hand through his short, spiky light brown hair. 

Suddenly, his young, round face brightened. "Yes! I  have 

it. It's in my inner, right-hand pocket." He patted a section 

of his shoulder bag, nearly grinning with satisfaction. 

Resisting the urge to laugh at the boy's enthusiasm, 

Cal'sera steered them down a flight of stairs. "Do you know 

any of the other children in Astro Nav?" 

"Not really." He paused. "Well, I know Bant an' Reeft 

an' Garen." 

"Are they friends of yours?" 

"Not really." He paused again. "Well, we have fun and 

talk to each other an' stuff." Obi-Wan shrugged. 

"So they  friends of yours." 

"Yeah. I s'pose." 

"It's good to have friends, Obi-Wan," said Cal'sera. 

"You'll find that out as you progress in the Temple." 

Silence took over for the next few moments, where Obi- 

Wan seemed to be processing her comment. "I thought you were 

not allowed to have friends if you are a Jedi." 

Cal'sera stared at the little boy. "Why do you say that?" 

she asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. 

He shrugged again. "Because you're required to commit 

yourself to your duty as a Jedi, not have fun." 

"No, that's not entirely true." She looked ahead as the 

entered the third floor's main hallway. "The best way to ac- 

complish the most as a Jedi is to enjoy preserving the peace. 

Jedi are allowed to have a good time, Obi-Wan." Cal'sera 

looked down at her small companion, who met her gaze openly. 

"Really?" 

"Yes," she replied, hinting a smile. "The most exper- 

ienced Jedi will say they love how they live. They consider it 

fun, but the way adults have fun. The Jedi must be a friend to 

everyone, so why not start here?" 

Obi-Wan seemed to ponder that thought for a moment, then 

nodded sagely. "I see what you are saying, Cal'sera." 

"Who told you Jedi couldn't have friends?" 

"Nobody, really." He focused his gaze on the tip of his 

left boot. "But some of the Masters make it sound like it isn't 

supposed to be fun." 

Cal'sera allowed herself a smile. "The life of a Jedi is 

indeed difficult, and most of it is hard work, but when you 

enjoy and believe in supporting the cause... What could be 

more fun than that?" 

"I want to protect people," said Obi-Wan. "Does that mean 

being a Jedi will be fun for me?" 

"I definitely forsee you enjoying your life, Obi-Wan." 

Cal'sera smirked at him conspiratorially. 

Obi-Wan gasped dramatically. "Do you ??" 

"No, not really," Cal'sera admitted, smiling. "But I have 

a feeling you will like it, and will excell as a Jedi." 

"Wow..." 

"Don't expect everything I say to come true, though," she 

warned him. "I'm only twelve, you know," she added in an evi- 

dently joking fashion, smirking at the little boy. 

"I can see into the future too, Cal'sera," said Obi-Wan 

matter-of-factly. 

"Can you, now?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"What do you see me doing in, say, five hours?" She 

played along with him, somehow knowing that he knew she was 

simply humoring him. Besides, a child with such a grave mind 

deserved some fun and games. 

"Hmm..." Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and hummed 

loudly to himself, feigning meditation. "In five hours I see 

you... umm... eating lunch!" He opened his eyes and turned 

them to Cal'sera, amusement sparkling in their blue depths. 

"Is that right?" 

"You're the all-knowing Jedi Master," Cal'sera said. "You 

tell me." 

"I think I'm right." He grinned mischeviously. 

"Uh-uh, Obi-Wan," Cal'sera scolded mildly. "Don't think," 

she intoned, growing serious, "." 

"Yes, Cal'sera." He quieted and stared straight ahead, on 

the lookout for Master Nar-Clesia's clasroom. 

Soon they arrived at room 317, where the Hyperspatial and 

Astro Navigation class was about to begin. The duo stopped out- 

side the doorway, and Cal'sera knelt in front of Obi-Wan and 

looked him in the eye. 

"This is your first class, Obi-Wan," she said quietly. 

"Listen very carefully to everything Master Nar-Clesia has to 

say. Do you understand?" 

He nodded, determined. "Is it disrespectful if I take 

notes on what Master Nar-Clesia is saying while he's saying 

it?" 

Cal'sera smiled at him. "If he says you need to take 

notes, then you can get your stylus to work. But just because 

you're not taking notes it doesn't mean the discussion isn't 

important." 

Obi-Wan nodded again. 

"Now get moving, little Jedi." She flashed him another 

smile and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to be 

late on your first day, correct?" 

"No way!" He paused, then wrapped his arms around Cal'- 

sera's neck. "Thank you." 

"Out with the long face, Obi-Wan." She held him at arms' 

length. "I'll see you again before Jedi Order History." 

"Thank you anyways, Cal'sera." 

"You're very welcome, Obi-Wan." 

She was rewarded with a well-practiced bow and a dedi- 

cated smile. Cal'sera returned the gesture with her own, plus a 

matching smile. With that done, he turned away from her and en- 

tered the classroom in one fluid motion. Cal'sera watched the 

little boy leave, entering the larger world of the Jedi Order 

with a determined spirit, a philosophical mind, and a natural 

embodiment of good. Beginning her journey to the senior students' 

quarters, she knew she certainly didn't need a vision of the 

future to know that Obi-Wan would lead a colorful, if not pro- 

mising, life as a Jedi Knight. 


End file.
